1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for inputting an image having a plurality of colors, and forming the input image on a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
The following image reproduction function has been proposed in a digital copying machine, an image scanner, a facsimile apparatus, and the like. First the color information of an original is converted into color signals by a photoelectric conversion element such as a color CCD or the like. Areas which are determined, on the basis of these color signals, to have the same color are replaced with a predetermined pattern such as a dot, horizontal line, or wavy line pattern. This pattern is then reproduced in a single color to reproduce a monochrome image, thereby realizing a visual effect similar to that obtained by reproducing a color image.
If a circular graph whose items are classified by colors is printed out in monochrome by using such a function, the respective items of the circular graph printed out in monochrome can be easily recognized by the user.
Generally, in a circular graph classified by colors, a conspicuous color such as red or orange is used for an item to be especially noticed. If, however, the above-described function of performing image reproduction by using a pattern having a single color is used, since even a conspicuous color is represented by a pattern with a single color, an item to be especially noticed cannot be made noticeable.